trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ApolloAbdicated
|caption = I did spend most of today underwater, or trying not to get my lungs ripped out. ; }} Introduction Your name is ERGOIN FARKAY. You live with two HIVEMATES, one of whom is the MOST ANNOYING BITCH EVER TO EXIST. But you won't start on that right now. We would be here all day if you did. The other guy actually isn't that bad. He could be better, but he's not nearly as bad as his bitch sister. You enjoy COOKING, especially HEARTY DISHES LIKE STEWS AND SOUPS. Unfortunately, you HATE HUNTING AND FORAGING. Because of this, you RARELY HAVE THE INGREDIENTS YOU NEED. But that's fine, because you're great at IMPROVISING ON THE FLY. This talent extends beyond the kitchen. You can do a lot with very little, and you can do it in amazingly short time periods. You have an IRREPRESSABLE SENSE OF PITY for CUTE SEA ANIMALS. This often makes it HARD TO KILL THEM, and has resulted in VEGETABLE DINNERS more than once. This is a huge problem when it happens, which is QUITE OFTEN. It is a problem because it often results in your bitch hivemate yelling at your for an hour. You HATE WHEN SHE DOES THIS. You think that if she wants to eat meat every single meal, she should GO FUCKING KILL SOME OF IT HERSELF. She loves killing shit anyway, so you don't even know why she insists on making you do all the hunting. Oh wait, you do know. It's because she is a HUGE BITCH. While a good deal of your time is spent either hunting, or foraging, you DO NOT REALLY ENJOY EITHER ACTIVITY. You would much rather be preparing yourself to one day- Wait, those plans are SECRET. You are the only one who knows about them. No one else will ever know. Not until it is too late. Your Trolltag is apolloabdicated, and you have adopted a more easily readable version of your hivemate's style of writing, which conveniently hides your blood color. Personality Ergoin is a dreamer in the guise of a skeptic. He is very secretive by nature, and does not share personal information with others lightly. Harboring a great deal of anger toward Alternian society, and the ruling classes, Ergoin could be described as a revolutionary in hiding. He has great plans for changing the Alternian social order, and establishing a new, better form of government. Despite his ambitious plans for the future, Ergoin is not the best at planning and thinking things through in the short term, even though he thinks he is. Morally, he is not the most upright Troll on Alternia, but neither is he the most crooked. He is a natural born leader, and his lack of morals works both to his advantage and detriment in this regard. Ergoin would not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him for what he believed to be the greater good. Neither, however, would he hesitate to sacrifice himself. Ergoin projects a tough persona, but he does have a soft side that rarely shows itself. He is also creative, and good at improvising on the fly. He is also mildly dyslexic, which makes it hard for him to read through typing quirks. Biography Ergoin was born in an underwater brooding cavern, from a batch of eggs fertilized exclusively by Her Imperious Condescension in the wake of the death of the most recent heiress. After pupation, Ergoin was separated from the rest of his siblings as they journeyed to the home of the Great Carbuncle to battle for her favor. When he finally regained his bearings, the ritual was over, and one troll was left standing. Knowing that there was no way he could win Gl'ybgolyb's favor, he went into hiding. For sweeps, he hid his blood color and avoided other Trolls, eventually taking up permanent residence in a seaside cave. There, he began to develop his plans to one day usurp the Condesce, and re-order Alternian society. After living there for only a sweep, however, his new hive was discovered by a pair of Trolls; Aakrin Nahria and Sylvis Oldari. Instead of killing each other, they agreed that it would be in all their best interests if they lived and worked together. Aakrin quickly became the first friend that Ergoin had ever had. Meanwhile, he harbored contentious feelings for Sylvis, which came to a head when she advised him to saw off his horns so he could never be recognized as royal-blooded on their account. He followed her advice, which he greatly regretted afterward when he ran into a brown-blooded troll with horns that were practically identical to Ergoin's. Before Sylvis and Ergoin's relationship could become a full-blown Kismesis, Aakrin successfully pulled them into an Auspisticeship. Sgrub Ergoin was informed of the end of the world by Aakrin, who had heard about it from a Troll by the name of Kafkli Skafan. Though Ergoin thought it was highly unlikely that the world was going to end, he did agree to play the game for 'shits and grins'. On the day of the game, Sylvis forced him to go out in the middle of a huge rainstorm to hunt for food. Before going too far, Ergoin turned back, resolving to make tab soup instead. Sylvis caught him in the act, however, and started bitching at him. Her tirade was interruped, however, by Aakrin, who tackled Ergoin, screaming that he was going to rip the seadweller's lungs out. Sylvis agreed to stop Aakrin from using his Harm powers to do this, on the condition that Ergoin would go back out in the storm, and not return until he had some meat for a real stew. Ergoin knocked Aakrin out, and went hunting again. He returned a few hours later, with a single cuttlefish to show for all his effort. He used it's putrid smell to wake a still unconscious Aakrin, who proceeded to flip out because he thought they had missed the game. Sylvis, however, assured him that she had been in contact with Kafkli, and they were still on schedule. She also told him that Kafkli was being attacked by a swarm of Imperial drones. Aakrin immediately decided that he would travel across the mountains in order to help his friend. Sylvis forbade him, and the two of them ended up fighting. Aakrin won, and determined that he would enter with Kafkli, and never return to the hive, or Sylvis. Ergoin was unhappy with this plan at first, until Aakrin pointed out that once they entered the game, he could leave as well. Gallery Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:Roguestuck Category:Male Category:Dameoftime